zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 102
Suggestions Frozen Hyrule vs. Snowhead Meep. This almost won last time, but I havn't put it up again. They are both lands that are cursed with neverending winter. They are not naturally this way though but the antagonists in the games made them this way. They also have a lot of similar traits like showing that deku scrubs can stand these conditions. Meep Meep says Meep Meep (talk) 17:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : The fight has good connections, but it is kind of boring. The 18:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : A location and a location? Count me in.Rusl 33 (talk) 19:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like it, or, to be honest, any location fights. AmazingLink (Of Hyrule) : : I told you before that I would support this if you resuggested it. It is something new and I like FSA being included. I guess I won't suggest one this week.--Ingo the great (talk) 19:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : see the minda's vote.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : :As far as location fights go this is one of the best, in my opinion Oni Link 20:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : It has good connections but it's just a boring fight, honestly. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it Michael RyanTalk 23:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I'll support it just to get FSA in the ToC. -'Isdrak ' 00:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : : About time we had a location battle! Portal-Kombat : : I really don't care much for it, and this one is a bit boring and obvious, so no.'-- C2' / 01:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : It's location vs. location. Not that good. --TheUltimateHokage88 07:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Interesting, but I don't really care for it. - McGillivray227 02:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Fused Shadow vs. Majora's Mask (mask) It's back again! First of all, I mean the complete Fused Shadow and Majora's Mask as the mask. Each is a powerful object (each causes great power to the one who wears it) passed down from a tribe (The Fused Shadow from the Dark Interlopers and Majora's Mask from the Ancient Ones). Furthermore, each is important in the game in which it appears (Fused Shadow in Twilight Princess: Midna makes Link find the pieces and uses the Fused Shadow to transform into the Arachnid creature and kill Zant)(Majora's Mask in Majora's Mask: The Skull Kid uses it to make the Moon come toward Earth and, if time runs out, crash). Also, each plays a part in the last boss fight (Midna uses the Fused Shadow to fight Ganondorf; Link fights Majora's Mask in its mask form). To dispel all further doubt, each is worn by a Majora major character (The Fused Shadow is worn by Midna; Majora's Mask is worn by Skull Kid). Yeta Yet another connection: each is used to access an area otherwise accessible (The Fused Shadow is used to enter Hyrule Castle; Majora's Mask is used enter the Moon). The 18:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I was neutral last time. Theres just something I find uninteresting about it. But this is probably way better than mine Meep Meep (talk) 18:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I was neutral last time. Same reasons. AmazingLink (Of Hyrule) : : sounds great!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I voted like this last time, I think Michael RyanTalk 23:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. -'Isdrak ' 00:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Powerful objects of power. Portal-Kombat : I like it, and i can't think of anything better. --Hylian potato (talk) 19:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato : : I think I went Neutral on this last time, but I like this more now.'-- C2' / 01:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Good enough for me. --TheUltimateHokage88 07:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I still like it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Us pros support awesome suggestions. >implying -- Haru Mclean Namikaze http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100708213019/imagezone/images/9/95/Noble_Sword_Small.png Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : I think a supported last time, and I still like it. - McGillivray227 02:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : : 3.14+ Internets to you. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 03:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as last time, still good. Minish Link (talk) 15:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Prince Komali vs. Prince Ralis Two princes, who live near water. Rito are said to have evolved from Zora, so they are the same race in one way. Prince Komali lost his courage, and then gained it back, and got a scale. Prince Ralis lost his parents, and was upset for a while, and then became normal again. AmazingLink (Of Hyrule) : : I don't really see any connections. The 18:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with TM. -'Isdrak ' 18:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I see the depressed prince connection. The others are a little weak. You should maybe expand between the connections of the dead mother/grandmother Meep Meep (talk) 18:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm not seeing it.Rusl 33 (talk) 19:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Not feeling it.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : The fight itself is decent, but your connections are horrible. Also, they have undocumented differences that make them more or less somewhat in some abstract way completely and utterly different given an abnormal opinion from a contrived personality, one of which symptoms is a lame opposition to everything, or to be more specific, anything. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : ^ Michael RyanTalk 00:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like either of these characters. Portal-Kombat : all of the above.--Hylian potato (talk) 19:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato : : Haha, NO.'-- C2' / 01:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh, no. --TheUltimateHokage88 07:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Uninteresting, and I just plain don't like it. - McGillivray227 02:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hero's Shade vs. Swiftblade the First well here it goes again.Battle of the two dead swordsmen who both teach Link the Great Spin Attack. However, they only teach him this move when he has done/collected seven of something (with the hero's shade you have do do all seven howling stones swiftblade you have to collect seven tiger scrolls.) They have both also been theorized to be a previous Link (the hero of time and hero of men, respectivly.)--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : :I am just not feeling any of the Heros Shade fights... This is better than the others but still... AmazingLink (Of Hyrule) : :I like the connections (except the exlink but theories cant be helped) and think it'd be nice to see Swifty in a fight. Oni Link 22:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : It's just alright for me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Just not fealing it Michael RyanTalk 00:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Blah. -'Isdrak ' 00:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are steady, but the match doesn't appear to be too exciting. I promise you that the Hero of Time can beat the Hero of Men any day in a popularity contest. Portal-Kombat : its alright.--Hylian potato (talk) 19:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato : : I care not. I like it, but at the same time there is something holding my back about it.'-- C2' / 01:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. --TheUltimateHokage88 07:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Despite the fact that the Hero's Shade would probably dominate Swiftblade, it's uninteresting to me and the last connection isn't true, because not one Link was called the Hero of Men, therefore Swiftblade can't be a past Link. That was just another character. - McGillivray227 02:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Cobble Kingdom vs. Ikana My first suggestion. they are both eastern-appearing kingdoms, both were somehow destroyed, both are infested by the undead, and both contain one dungeon and one mini dungeon. sorry if it's bad, it's my first suggestion.--Hylian potato (talk) 16:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC)hylian potato : : It's not a bad suggestion by any means, but like the other location fight, it's just kind of boring. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it much more than I like the other location fight above. This is very close to a support (and I may even change it), but location fights are kind of boring. The 16:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Hmm I find myself liking this one a lot. Although I do believe Ikana will probably get a lot more support if it gets through Oni Link 17:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one enough to support it. It's pretty good for a first fight. Portal-Kombat : : A bit "Blah Blah Blah", but I like it for some reason. Also this is probably the best location fight I've seen(not saying much however).'-- C2' / 00:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it; two ancient kingdoms. Very good. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) : : It's location vs. location, but I actually like this one. --TheUltimateHokage88 07:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe it's my hatred of the cobble kingdom, but I don't like this fight. Still a good first suggestion though.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Interesting, but not feelin' a location fight. - McGillivray227 02:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Igos du Ikana vs. King Mutoh I don't expect this to beat the one that is currently in the lead and I know that it is Sunday, but I have had this in mind for a while and the above suggestion reminded me of it. So I will test it here to see how it goes over. These two are both the dead kings of once grand, but now destroyed civiliztions. They both have appointed individuals to be their guards. And they are both found at the end of a dungeion/mini-dungeon where they do something helpful for Link after a battle.--Ingo the great (talk) 14:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : : It could work but it's Sunday : : The connections are pretty good, but it's way too one-sided. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, it's a great idea, but not right now while the above fight might make it. Also, good connections, but I agree with XZ, a little one-sided. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) : : Good fight, but the winner is also very clear. Portal-Kombat : : ...I like it. Too bad it's Sunday... --TheUltimateHokage88 04:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Archive